Fun
by Krazy 13
Summary: Killbane decides its time for Matt to have a little fun and loosen up. Warning: SMUT ! Don't like, don't read. R&R please as this is first try at a smut story. Oneshot


"It's time to loosen up Matty. " Eddie said to Matt, as the latter walked into the Syndicate meeting room. Matt just knew something bad was going to happen, either way it something bad or good did happen, he was definitely afraid, to him, there were two kinds of fun- Eddie's and his. His was mucking around on his computer, annoying the hell out of Agent Kensington and ruling his cyber kingdom. Eddie's was hos, killing people, mocking Angel and wrestling. It wasn't looking good for Matt right now.

"Meaning...?" Matt asked anxiously. He was getting more and more worried by the second at the look of Eddie's smiling face. Eddie didn't say nothing but instead dragged him out of the meeting room and down to the garage where Eddie's bright green car waited.

"Get in. " Matt obliged, he never did want to get on the bad side of Eddie. Mainly because the significally larger man could break his neck or kill him mercilessly if he wanted to. Matt never liked to admit it, but he was scared of dying. Mainly it was cuz he was 18 for crying out loud and because it was just the thing of death itself. The whole controversial topic of what happened after. Even though that there were loads of people that wanted him dead, he was worth more alive than dead. Eddie drove while Matt sat anxiously in the front passenger seat. He tried to figure out where he was being taken, but drew a blank. He was scared wordless, he was speechless, mainly out of fear. As Eddie pulled up to a hotel, Matt couldn't help but go through all the bad things that could happen here. Main and worst case scenario, he could be killed. He quickly dismissed that idea. He didn't want to be thinking of death unless he actually was dead and even then he wouldn't be thinking of it, cuz he'd be dead. Brain wouldn't be working. Duh. His attention was quickly drawn back to reality as Eddie was out of the car and strutting into the hotel, pushing the revolving doors as he did. Matt quickly caught up with him, albeit almost getting hit in the face with the door but still. By the time Matt had caught up with Eddie, he was at the front desk, in a one-person queue. The person in front moved away and Eddie stepped away. "Hello Miss." The pretty woman behind the desk smiled. "My name is Eddie Pryor, I would like a keycard to room 2154 please." Eddie's eyes drifted down from her pretty young face to her rack. Jackass, we know.

"Of course Mr Pryor." The receptionist behind the desk smiled and turned around on her swivel chair. She got up from the chair and looked for the appropriate cubby with the spare key. Eddie's eyes drifted down to her ass, which was accentuated in her grey pencil skirt. He snapped back to normal as she turned around. "Here you go sir. Have a wonderful stay." Eddie smiled and nodded and walked off to the elevator, leaving Matt behind standing there like a muppet. "Can I help you Sir?"

"No thank you." Matt smiled appreciatively at the receptionist and rushed to catch the lift like a slow PA. He just about made it. It was a quiet ride to floor 21. The lift dinged and Eddie stepped out, Matt trodding along behind him. They slumped along the hall to a door at the end. It seemed the floor was empty and rented out. Eddie slid the card into the reader and pulled it out as soon as the light flashed green. He opened the door and pushed Matt in. All Matt saw was a king-size bed and a room fit for a king. The door clicked closed behind him and Matt slowly turned round. He was face to face with two average height, bright blue-eyed brunettes. You could tell they were twins or at least sisters. Although dressed completely differently you could see the physical similarities. One was wearing a red rock skull with black spotted suspenders drawn onto the t-shirt itself, studded black shorts and red wayfarer style glasses. The other was wearing a black floaty dress with red extra straps as well as black wayfarer style glasses. "Who are you?"

"Hmm, sexy accent. Don't you think so, Kyla-Jane?" asked the tomboy one, stepping forward, loosening Matt's bright aqua blue tie slowly. The girly-er one stepped next to her sister and started unbuckling Matt's jacket.

"Oh yes, Kyra-Jean. Very. Here, Kyra, let me do that." Kyla offered as her and her sister Kyra switched places. Kyla pulled off Matt's tie and hung off her neck like a scarf. She captured Matt's lips in a hungry kiss. Kyra finished unbuckling Matt's jacket and slid it off his shoulders, revealing the baby pink t-shirt underneath.

"Hey, Kyla, my turn." Kyra smiled as her twin sister moved over and onto Matt's jeans. She captured Matt's lips, eager to have a little bit of fun with the techno-obsessed young adult. Kyla unbuckled Matt's ebony black jeans and pulled them to his ankles. Kyra pulled Matt's t-shirt over his head, only breaking the kiss as it past their lips, then resumed making out. Kyla started kissing his neck and running her hands up and down his abs, teasing him like mad. When Kyla and Matt broke for air, Matt turned to face Kyla, crushing the distance between them and sealing them with a hungry kiss. Matt's hands found themselves at the back of Kyla's dress, slowly pulling down the zip. As the dress was slid off the younger twin sister and floated to the floor, the older decided she wanted some attention and pulled Matt's face, twisting his body around with him, away from her sister and right up into hers, crashing their lips together in a searing kiss. Kyra guided Matt's hands down to her shorts, which he pushed down to the ground. She bit down on his lower lip for entrance and Matt couldn't help but oblige, their tongues fought for dominance as Matt pulled her shirt up her curvy body. They broke the kiss to completely pull the shirt from Kyra's head. The underwear-clad young women looked at each other mischievously before pulling/pushing Matt to the king size bed. He sat down on the bed, Kyla behind him, placing kisses on his shoulder blades and Kyra in front of him, kneeling down on the floor. Her ruby red push-up bra leaving little to Matt's imagination. Matt crushed the distance between their lips and engaged in a tongue war with the older Irish sister. As the sister put her hands on Matt's cheeks to bring her back, Matt's hands pushed down the bra straps on either shoulder. He was so close and on a magic high.

_Eddie was right. This is fun_. Matt smirked into the kiss. He felt the younger and girlier twin giving him lovebites all up and down his left shoulder and her manicured nails tickled his washboard abs. Kyra pulled away and noticed her bra straps down to her elbows. She mock gasped and pulled away. Kyla used her index finger to bring Matt's handsome face towards her. She captured his lips hungrily and turned his body round to face her, constantly raking her nails gently over Matt's abs. Matt's hands wandered over Kyla's curves and landed on her red lace shorts. Kyra started nibbling on Matt's earlobe as well as rubbing his temple slowly.

* * *

Clothes strewn across the room. Matt's underwear on the coat hanger, Kyra's bra on the door handle, Kyla's ebony Kiss Me bra on the ceiling (don't ask), Kyra and Kyla's underwear in a pile on the floor next to the door. The king size bed occupied by 2 young women and 1 young man. Matt was being cuddled by Kyra and Kyla, each with their head on Matt's sweaty chest. Matt couldn't help but smile in his sleep.

_For once Eddie was right._


End file.
